Talk:Oath Shot
I thought Willa the Unpleasant was a monk. Are we certain this skill can acquired from him, or is this just bad copy and paste? --Karlos 07:07, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) :Yes. vila is a monk and he does not have a ranger skill! That, and I don't think there are two bosses with the same skill appearing in any of the Ring of Fire missions.--Dlanod 09:58, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) I have heard that this skill can be used to regen a res sig. Can anyone confirm this? 24.15.175.143 09:12, 10 Aug 2005 (EST) :No theres no such thing. There are mesmer signet that recharges all signets but it does not recharge an used ressurection signet. the resurection signet is no "signet" at all. There is a Jade Bow boss named Jade Bow in Ice Floe you can cap Oath shot from, I got a SH that i may show for evidence. -Uther The Paladin ( sorry for many edits :/ ) :I believe it. There're unnamed Mursaat/Jade bosses for each profession that can spawn in Ice Floe. They all seem to have the usual Mursaat/Jade elite for their profession. --Fyren Just use Determined Shot on something that is moving instead and save urself an elite slot. Renegade of Funk 00:18, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Or something that's obstructed. — Stabber 00:25, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Oath shot isn't useful as a tool to recharge attacks, but to recharge other kinds of skills. --68.142.14.11 03:19, 4 March 2006 (CST) Just finished Thunderhead, and the perfected bow did NOT have oath shot, tried the signet on him twice just o make sure...nope.....sucks since I had the time and the signet, and finished the mission ---cosyfiep :What did he have, if you recall? I usually snap a screenshot of bosses when I use SoC, did you happen to as well? - Evil_Greven 13:41, 13 March 2006 (CST) No I dont recall, I just looked thru for the ones I might have missed, and from what I remember what I saw didnt include any elite skills, though he was a boss (had the aura now). And I dont know how to do screen shots...my computer is all in japanese and I dont think I have that option.-----cosyfiep This skill can be used to recharge signets, which means that Keystone Signet is rather worthless. --Tjoneil 21:11, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :7 Expertise vs. being usable without a specific stat. — 130.58 (talk) (22:10, 23 April 2006 (CDT)) ::Also means you don't have to bring a bow or chance missing. | Chuiu 22:18, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::Also has a huge 30 second recharge, a very annoying non-signet disabling penalty, only recharges signets, and can't be recharged by Determined Shot. Keystone Signet is one of the few skills that has currently no good use. --Tjoneil 23:21, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::: My mesmer isnt a primary ranger though. Not a great skill but not useless Skuld 04:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::It's great for rangers, yes. But most of the signets are Mesmer skills and not every mes is a ranger. You Oath Shot / Determined Shot idea is wonderful, of course. But I think it's fairer to say that Keystone Signet is subpar, not worthless. — 130.58 (talk) (09:57, 24 April 2006 (CDT)) :::::If you use it right there shouldn't be a doubt as to its effectiveness. Mantra of Inscriptions combined with Keystone and signets like Signet of Weariness and Leech Signet effectively allow you to cause frequent e-denial and interruption. And two new upcomming signets, Signet of Disenchantment, Hex Eater Signet, and Ether Signet allow you to provide some free hex removal and gain some nice energy. You could combine that with normally expensive spells like Conjure Nightmare or Cry of Frustration or just simply get fuel for spammables like Diversion or Conjure Phantasm. | Chuiu 11:04, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Combine Oath Shot with Whirling Defense and Lightning Reflexes for a fun time, it's halarious against warriors, they get furious because they can't figure out why you keep your stances up 100% of the time. (T/ ) 09:38, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Oath Shot is a Prophecies skill that came out before the bow in the image (Ironwing) was introduced to the game. And that bow was supposed to be based on a design from the design a weapon contest. Perhaps the person who designed it stole it? And the note about the icon was just removed.... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 03:45, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I don't think that looks that much like an Ironwing. For example, the bow in the picture has a straight grip, the Ironwing, on the other hand, has a circular, spiked grip.Thoughtful 08:01, 10 May 2007 (CDT) This icon is obviously a witch on a broomstick. 71.28.94.185 14:05, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Could be. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:09, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :To me it looks like one of the scenes from the Warner Brothers Robin Hood Film, kinda like Determined Shot. But mebbe that's just me . . . - Je 09:36, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm... I was just thinking, wouldn't this have great synergy with Serpent's Quickness? Oath Shot would recharge Serpent's Quickness, being able to keep it up indefinately in theory, meanwhile Serpen't Quickness will make Oath Shot recharge faster, allowing more spam of high recharge skills. --A Child Of Midnight 06:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Anomaly thats not an anomaly, its a bug! sum1 who is more experienced with wiki, plz change, cuz I dont believe this should be counted as an anomaly. Its doesnt behave in an "unnormal" way, it behaves in the wrong way, = Bug Majnore 18:25, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :There's a fine line between anomaly and bug, but it still disables skills for a period of time, so it seems closer to an anomaly, as it doesn't do what's written. (Which makes it the same as a bug? O_o) ---Jamster--- 18:28, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::Id say bug Majnore 19:52, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'd say that either someone here can't count to ten or this has been fixed,it is 10 seconds for me just as the description says.(I tried it with countdown timer several times). ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 11:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC)